


Cup-O-Noodles

by tainry



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, Food Sex, Food with sex in it, M/M, PWP, Sex in food, Toaster blowtorch, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainry/pseuds/tainry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranma tries to make breakfast, all does not go well. Ryouga has a counter-proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup-O-Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god.
> 
> Notes on the file say this was in response to M's object-based challenge. 
> 
> I have no excuse. 
> 
> Anyway, this is - I think? - the first anime fandom I really got into and wrote for. I was watching Sailor Moon, as one does, at about the same time, if maybe started slightly earlier, but I don't recall writing for that at all. Ranma was certainly my introduction to Yaoi - thank you, Tallihensia!!! 
> 
> (From Yaoi over several fandoms, to slash in ye olde MFU, to robots... I guess that's still slash, despite Transformers' connections to Japan.)

Late Sunday morning, at the Hibiki residence. Ranma yawned and stretched and left his warm Ryoga nest and padded downstairs with some vague idea of making breakfast for them both; a concept that had never occurred to him before. Appealing in its very uniqueness...

Although many of the things he found in the kitchen were mysterious to him, Ranma was pretty sure he could manage something as straightforward as toast. He spread jam on the bread and stuck it in the toaster, then rummaged around in the fridge, looking for rice and whatever else might be leftover but still edible. He got the table set up and the leftovers reheated in the microwave. He grinned, pleased at his success. Now all he had to do was go wake Ryoga; another activity he had some new and pleasant ideas about...

Then he smelled the smoke. The toaster hadn't popped the bread up and dark smoke was wafting from the two slits in the top. Ranma waved his hands frantically, then tried to get the lever to go up but it was jammed, and when he tried to force it he found the little metal box was far too hot to handle.

He flew about the kitchen, searching for the hot-mitts he'd used earlier and tossed somewhere. He found them finally, but just as he reached for the toaster again the contents ignited and went up like a blowtorch; flames spurting up to the ceiling, channeled by the narrow openings. Ranma jumped back with a yelp, then dove for the sink, and the sprayer faucet.

"DON'T!" Ryoga shouted. "It's an electrical fire!" The Lost Boy expertly wielded the fire extinguisher he was carrying, and any further disaster was averted. 

"I...I..." Ranma began. But Ryoga was laughing.

"You should have thought of it as practice for some kind of Martial Arts Breakfast-Making competition. Then you'd have been fine!" He took Ranma's hand and led him over to the table. "The rest of this looks great, Ranma, let's eat. We can clean up that mess later."

"Are you sure...?"

Ryoga dipped a finger in the sweet bean paste and dabbed a bit on Ranma's lips. "Ranma. I'm hungry..." he purred. Ranma licked his lips slowly. He picked up an asparagus spear and licked the tip, then stroked it down Ryoga's chest. Ryoga put pickles over Ranma's nipples and took the slices back off with his teeth. Ranma pushed Ryoga down and dumped a bowl of rice over his stomach, then proceeded to eat it all off, despite Ryoga's squirming. Ryoga retaliated by stroking Ranma all over with a leaf of wet bok choi. Ranma slurped a mouthful of hot soup and got down to take Ryoga's balls into his mouth as well, gently swishing the liquid over the delicate sac. Ryoga moaned and dropped his chopsticks. 

*Gotcha!* Ranma swallowed the soup, licked Ryoga's balls clean, then sat up and grinned. "There's tofu in your hair, Ryoga. Maybe we should take this into the bathing room and get washed up, ne?"

Ryoga released his grip on the table before he splintered the wood, then looked at his companion with a glint in his deep brown eyes. "Go ahead. I have an idea."

"Hope it's better than my toast one was..." Ranma headed for the bathroom while Ryoga went back to the kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding." Ranma stared as Ryoga came in with a pair of large, steaming kettles, and a big bag full of plain, instant ramen. He ran the water to the furo until it was as hot as it would come from the tap, then mostly filled the tub, adding the already boiling water for good measure. Then in went all the ramen, and on went the cover.

"Now, by the time we get washed and rinsed and ready to soak..." Ryoga looked at Ranma with appetite. "I'll scrub you, you scrub me." 

"This could take longer than the ramen needs," Ranma murmured as they doused each other with warm water.

"Mmmm," said Ryoga, grabbing a sponge and soap. He lathered Ranma slowly, lingering over every line and curve of muscle, paying special attention to certain parts... Instead of rinsing right away, Ranma used his own body to soap Ryoga up, slipping and sliding over each other until they were gasping and moaning and their blood sang in their ears. Ryoga fumbled for the hand sprayer and finally got it on, letting the warm water drizzle over their heated skin in long, fluid rivulets. "I th-think the noodles are...done..."

Ranma nodded mutely and lifted the cover from the furo. He picked a random noodle out and slurped it down, a considering look on his face. "Yep. Now what?"

"Well..." Ryoga seemed to be having second thoughts. The ramen looked... squirmy. 

"It was *your* idea," Ranma reminded him.

Ryoga made a face. But he stepped in gingerly, grimacing as the noodles squished between his toes. He lowered himself slowly and carefully, his eyes shut tight. The water was nice and hot. As his swollen genitals submerged, his eyes flew wide and he gasped. Ranma grinned.

"Spread your legs wide, Ryoga." The ramen swished a little as the Lost Boy did so. "Nnn-now, thrust your hips...like you do in...uhhnnn..." Ranma could see Ryoga's abs clench and relax as he jerked rhythmically; the ramen sloshed; Ryoga's head fell back.

'Oh, Kami-samaaaa..."

"Wait for me!" Ranma jumped in, but he slipped and went under completely, coming up draped with ramen like some kind of swamp noodle-monster. Ryoga laughed until he noticed the way some of the ramen was hanging over... He leaned down and slurped it off Ranma's erection, taking his time about it. Ranma almost slipped again and clutched at the wall desperately. 

"Ahh...ahhhh...Ry...ou...ga... I'm... going to..."

"Not yet," Ryoga said gently. He pulled Ranma down into the noodles again and had him hold on to the side of the furo for support. Standing up was obviously not going to work. At first Ryoga tried layering the ramen over his own cock, but the noodles were too slippery and wouldn't stay on if he moved the way he wanted to. *Slippery is good, but... Maybe if I mash some up...* He suited action to thought and spread the resultant goo over himself. Ranma was squirming in anticipation, his back arched, presenting the best view he could. Ryoga shivered and petted his ass, leaning in to lick the pink flesh between Ranma's legs, noting the opening was already relaxed, quivering a bit, wanting him. He gave the little space behind Ranma's balls another lick then grasped his hips and pressed his cock against him, sliding in gently; both of them groaning with pleasure. 

Ryoga thrust slowly for a moment, stroking Ranma's sides, swirling his fingertips over his nipples, kissing his strong shoulders, nibbling an earlobe now and then. Ranma hung on to the furo's edge and whimpered as the tip of his cock dipped in and out of the ramen. Ryoga paused to pull them down into the noodles so the waves his thrusting made would transmit the vibration across Ranma's skin.

"Ohhhhh, Kami......" Ranma thrashed in Ryoga's embrace, making waves of his own. The noodles were like thousands of little fingers brushing their skin. He arched, leaning back against Ryoga, so that his tip poked up above the surface; both of them liked to watch the fountain when they could. Ryoga thrust harder, holding on to Ranma's thighs, spreading his legs so the noodles moved into every hidden place. Ranma froze for a moment, then shouted, bucking on Ryoga's shaft as he came, the thick white gushing from his red tip, mixing with the pale noodles. Ryoga continued thrusting for only a moment before he clutched Ranma hard and spilled into him, gasping out his name. 

Panting, they sank down, twitching a little as the ramen moved against their fevered, almost too-sensitive skin. "Come-flavored ramen," Ryoga murmured, chuckling. "See, a novel approach. We'll make a chef out of you yet, Ranma."


End file.
